Dreamland
| romaji_name = Dorīmurando | image = Dreamland-CT14-EN-SR-LE.png | card_type = Spell | property = Field | passcode = 26920296 | effect_types = Condition, Trigger-like, Trigger-like, Trigger-like, Condition | lore = This card can activate these effects depending on the monster card types on the field. ● Fusion: Once per turn, if a monster(s) is sent from your hand or field to the GY by a card effect (except during the Damage Step): You can draw 1 card. ● Synchro: When a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned (except during the Damage Step): You can increase their Levels by 1. ● Xyz: Once per turn, during your End Phase: Destroy the monster(s) on the field with the highest Level. You can only activate 1 “ ” per turn. | fr_lore = Cette carte peut activer ces effets selon les types de carte de monstre sur le Terrain. ● Fusion : Une fois par tour, si un ou plusieurs monstres sont envoyés depuis votre main ou Terrain au Cimetière par un effet de carte (sauf durant la Damage Step) : vous pouvez piocher 1 carte. ● Synchro : Lorsqu'un ou plusieurs monstres sont Invoqués Normalement ou Spécialement (sauf durant la Damage Step) : vous pouvez augmenter leur Niveau de 1. ● Xyz : Une fois par tour, durant votre End Phase : détruisez un ou plusieurs monstres sur le Terrain avec le plus haut Niveau. Vous ne pouvez activer qu'1 "Monde des Rêves" par tour. | de_lore = Diese Karte kann diese Effekte aktivieren, abhängig von den Monsterkartentypen auf dem Spielfeld. ● Fusion: Einmal pro Spielzug, falls ein oder mehr Monster durch einen Karteneffekt von deiner Hand oder Spielfeldseite auf den Friedhof gelegt werden (außer während des Damage Steps): Du kannst 1 Karte ziehen. ● Synchro: Wenn ein oder mehr Monster als Normal- oder Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden (außer während des Damage Steps): Du kannst ihre Stufen um 1 erhöhen. ● Xyz: Einmal pro Spielzug, während deiner End Phase: Zerstöre das oder die Monster mit der höchsten Stufe auf dem Spielfeld. Du kannst nur 1 „Traumland“ pro Spielzug aktivieren. | it_lore = Questa carta può attivare questi effetti a seconda dei tipi di carte mostro sul Terreno. ● Fusione: Una volta per turno, se uno o più mostri vengono mandati dalla tua mano o Terreno al Cimitero dall'effetto di una carta (eccetto durante il Damage Step): puoi pescare 1 carta. ● Synchro: Quando uno o più mostri vengono Evocati Normalmente o Specialmente (eccetto durante il Damage Step): puoi aumentare i loro Livelli di 1. ● Xyz: Una volta per turno, durante la tua End Phase: distruggi il mostro o i mostri sul Terreno con il Livello più alto. Puoi attivare solo 1 "Terra dei Sogni" per turno. | pt_lore = | es_lore = Esta carta puede activar estos efectos dependiendo de los tipos de cartas de monstruos en el Campo. ● Fusión: Una vez por turno, si uno o más monstruos son mandados desde tu mano o Campo al Cementerio por el efecto de una carta (excepto durante el Damage Step): puedes robar 1 carta. ● Sincronía: Cuando uno o más monstruos es Invocado de Modo Normal o Especial (excepto durante el Damage Step): puedes aumentar sus Niveles en 1. ● Xyz: Una vez por turno, durante tu End Phase: destruye el monstruo o monstruos en el Campo con el Nivel más alto. Sólo puedes activar 1 "País de los Sueños" por turno. | ko_lore = "드림랜드"는 1턴에 1장밖에 발동할 수 없다. ①: 필드의 몬스터의 종류에 따라, 이하의 효과를 얻는다. ● 융합: 1턴에 1번, 자신의 패 / 필드의 몬스터가 효과로 묘지로 보내졌을 경우에 발동할 수 있다. 자신은 덱에서 1장 드로우한다. ● 싱크로: 몬스터의 일반 소환 / 특수 소환 성공시에 자신은 이 효과를 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터의 레벨을 1개 올린다. ● 엑시즈: 자신 엔드 페이즈에 발동한다. 필드의 레벨이 가장 높은 몬스터를 파괴한다. | ja_lore = 「幻夢境」は１ターンに１枚しか発動できない。①：フィールドのモンスターの種類によって、以下の効果を得る。 ●融合：１ターンに１度、自分の手札・フィールドのモンスターが効果で墓地へ送られた場合に発動できる。自分はデッキから１枚ドローする。 ●Ｓ：モンスターの召喚・特殊召喚成功時に自分はこの効果を発動できる。そのモンスターのレベルを１つ上げる。 ●Ｘ：自分エンドフェイズに発動する。フィールドのレベルが一番高いモンスターを破壊する。 | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = * Fusion Monster * Synchro Monster * Xyz Monster | anti-supports = * Fusion Monster * Synchro Monster * Xyz Monster | related_to_archseries = * Elder Entity * Old Entity * Outer Entity * Entity | action = * You draw cards * Activates upon Normal Summon * Activates upon Special Summon | stat_change = * Your monsters gain Levels * Your opponent's monsters gain Levels | m/s/t = Destroys face-up Monster Cards | misc = Only once per turn | database_id = 11879 }}